Fairly Vickyous! - Transformed Mini-Dash
Plot A big remote controlled car race is about to begin as Timmy learns that in order for him to join, he must have a guardian because he's under 15. Timmy goes to his parents, hoping that his guardian wouldn't be Vicky, only to find out that Mrs. Turner is ill, and they have to leave him with Vicky, who will ruin the day for him as always. How will it end? Transformed Mini-Dash (Inside a TV's screen) *Chet Ubetcha: I am Chet Ubetcha, stating that today, there will be a big race for radio controlled car racers! Anybody can join! (Zoom out to the window, Timmy is seen) *Timmy: Yes! I'm going to take part in this big race! It'll be fun! *????: *deep* Not so fast, Turner. *Timmy: Oh no! A creepy voice behind me! Scary enemy... (Turns around) *Timmy: ...surren-, der...? (It was Vicky, leaning her back on a lamppost) *Vicky: Hahahaha! I love tricking you into thinking I am a mad doctor! *Timmy: At least I'm sure its not a mad doctor! Yeah!! *Vicky: Why are you happy? *Timmy: Oh no! Its you! *Vicky: I just got an idea on your happiness! You're happy because of that big RC race! I'm afraid that twerps like you aren't allowed to enter the race! *Chet Ubetcha: More information has been released! It says that anybody starting from the age of ten, and up to 15, can join with the consent of a guardian! (Vicky does a face palm) *Timmy: Ha ha! Who can stop me now? *Chet Ubetcha: And the winners will get a monetary prize depending on their ranking! First place gets 10,000 dollars, second gets 5,000 dollars, and third gets 2,500 dollars! *Vicky: Haha! In your face, twerp! I declare myself as YOUR guardian! Hahahahahahaha! *Timmy: No, I know of a better and more lovable guardian! (Cut to Turner's house) *Mr. Turner: No, Timmy, I'm sorry but your mother just got ill, and I have to drive her to the hospital! (Mrs. Turner is on a rolling bed) *Mrs. Turner: ...and... also... take good care of *cough* me. *Mr. Turner: So if you're going to enter the RC race, you still need a guardian! And that guardian is Vicky! (Mr. Turner opens the door and...) *Vicky: *nice* Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Turner! *Mr. Turner: You have to take Timmy to that big RC race and keep good care of him! You'll be his guardian! *Vicky: Don't worry, Mr. Turner! I'll keep my darling under control... (She hugs Timmy in her suffocating fashion) *Vicky: ...while you go out to... *Mr. Turner: ...the hospital! *Vicky: Yeah! *Mrs. Turner: Don't worry kids... We'll be *cough* watching you from *cough* TV. *Mr. Turner: See ya kids! (They both leave. Vicky drops Timmy on the ground) *Vicky: *normal* Great! My plan succeeded! Hahahahahahahaha! *Timmy: What plan...? *Vicky: Umm, the guardian thing. But whatever route you take, you still have to face me! *Timmy: Did my parents say that they'll be watching from TV? *Vicky: *surprised* What? *growl* I wanted torture! I wanted torment, mid-race! *Timmy: Now, that I am stuck with you, could you please take me to the race now? *Vicky: Sure, twerp. Not until you show me your car! (Gets a box from the coach) *Timmy: Behold the Turbo Timmtastic! (Shows the contents of the box. A pink racecar with Turbo Timmtastic 47 on the sides, and the rear is blue) *Vicky: What a wimpy car for a wimpy twerp! (Gets a box from the side of the front door of the house) *Vicky: Shall I show you MY car? The Burning V! (A black monster truck with flames on the side, with "The Burning V 74" on the flames as well. The bumpers are white, and the large wheels have sharp spikes sticking out) *Vicky: Say it is impressive, OR ELSE! *Timmy: It is impressive! I just wish we were outside the racetrack near the entry line! *Vicky: Great! (They teleport to where Timmy stated) *Timmy: What gives? All these contestants? (A long line of contestants are trying to enter the race) *Vicky: Great. Now for me to win some money, I have to wait in this! Who said I should anyways? (Vicky, grabbing Timmy's hands, moves ahead to the right of the line, going to the ticket man) *Timmy: Wait! You can't do this, you have to wait, and you have to have a ticket like me! (She notices that Timmy has two tickets, not one) *Vicky: Its not me who will wait! Just gimme that spare ticket you have! (She takes that ticket by force, using her other hand) *Timmy: Aww man... Somebody's going to ruin the day! (They stop at the ticket man) *Ticket man: We're sorry, but you must stand in this line to be a contestant in the big race, young lady. *Vicky: I'm no young lady, I am VICKY! No one messes with her! *Ticket man: *scared* Oh no, the legend is true! Let her pass! (She and Timmy gets past, while the line goes angry and breaks stuff. One of them threw tomatoes on Vicky and Timmy) *Vicky: My clothes!! My clothes!! *Timmy: No! I wish none of this happened! (The crowd is suddenly back in line again) *Vicky: And what about, me? *Timmy: *nervous* I wish your clothes were clean! (Her clothes are now clean) *Vicky: Thanks, twerp! Hahahaha! *Timmy: If you were a smart godparent, you'd have cleaned it yourself. *Vicky: So if I were a smart godparent... Would I clean your clothes? (Vicky-Poof! Some tomatoes fall on Timmy) *Timmy: Drats, and double drats! *Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha! *Timmy: ...and triple drats! (Cut to the racetrack. A blimp has Chet Ubetcha doing his commentary from a large screen on the ground) *Chet: I am Chet Ubetcha, saying that the long awaited big radio controlled car race will start in a few moments from now! All contestants should head to their destinations as marked by the ticket number! (Cut to Timmy and Vicky) *Vicky: At last! This thing will start, and I will win MONEY! And the twerp will cry! *Timmy: I'm going to WIN the money! *Vicky: Not on a small racetrack, twerp! (The camera zooms out to uncover a small 8-track built for RC car ranges.) *Timmy: No! The Turbo Timmtastic is built for the toughest and the smallest of terrains! *Vicky: And the Burning V is made to make tougher and smaller terrains! Ha! (Cut to a TV) *Chet: The race is going to start now! Prepare for a great day! (That TV was in a room at the hospital. Mrs. Turner is in bed) *Mr. Turner: Great! Our son is ready to show us what he is! *Mrs. Turner: Go Timmy, *cough* go! (Cut back to the start line) *Timmy: Lose, you must, Vicky! *Vicky: There is no way I'm gonna lose! Ha! *Chet: Ready? Set? Go! (Around 50 RC cars are speeding off. Timmy's and Vicky's cars are behind the 10th place.) *Chet: The Attacking LOSER is in first place! The Glitching Switch is in second, and the Snow Bounder is in thir- (The Burning V has knocked out two cars with its spiked wheels) *Chet: Oh no! The Blurring Blue and the Metal Speednik are knocked out by the Burning V! What fate awaits the other contestants? *Timmy: No, not me! (Turbo Timmtastic advances to 5th place, while the V goes to 7th place) *Vicky: Nah, this is boring already! (The V knocks out a car in 6th place, while Turbo advances to 4th place) *Chet: The Burning V has knocked out three racers so far! Poor Speeding Magician... (The V is almost getting near Turbo, and Turbo tries to stay away from it) *Timmy: You want me knocked out? Fine! *Vicky: Watch as I make you fall far behind! Hahahahaha! (The V overtakes Turbo, becoming in front of Turbo. It brakes on Turbo) *Timmy: Oh no! That's it! (Turbo turns away to an alternate path on the side) *Vicky: Smart move, twerp, but you won't get away with this! (One lap is complete, the second starts with Turbo in 3rd, while the V is still in 5th) *Vicky: If one lap of this is boring, then the race is boring! UNLESS... (The V knocks out a bunch of cars behind it, thus forming a large jam that stops the other contestants from advancing) *Chet: Oh no! A massive jam has been caused by the Burning V! What other surprises should we brace ourselves for? *Vicky: How about extreme RC cars, fools! (The V knocks out the Attacking LOSER and the Glitching Switch, but failing to knock out Turbo, leaving the V and Turbo as the remaining contestants) *Chet: Turbo Timmtastic and the Burning V are now remaining! What evils the Burning V is still hiding? *Timmy: Where's everybody?! *Vicky: Where's your car, twerp? (Timmy looks around to see his car flying as well as the V) *Timmy: You've ruined my day already, I'm gonna ruin it for you! (Turbo flies faster than the V) *Chet: The cars are flying! Unbelievable! Will they do the other two laps? (Cut to hospital) *Mr. Turner: Isn't Turbo Timmtastic and the Burning V are Timmy's and Vicky's cars? *Mrs. Turner: Yes, dear *cough*. *Mr. Turner: Great! They're skilled and they're flying! Go go go! (Cut back to the race) *Vicky: Catch the pigeon! (Turbo hits a pigeon, and falls to the ground) *Timmy: Nooooo! (Timmy manages to bring it on the ground. Cut to Tootie) *Tootie: Timmy is playing today in the great race! I must find- (Turbo speeds past her, leaving a blue blur) *Tootie: Its Turbo Timmtastic, Timmy's car! Wait for me! (She runs after the car. Turbo flies up to the V, which is heading to a river) *Timmy: I'm back! *Vicky: I want you to fall to the waters! Hahahahahahaha! (Timmy looks at his changed remote) *Timmy: Water mode...? That's it! (Turbo descends to the water with the wheels turned to face the water, making Turbo drive on water) *Vicky: No! But I'm going to knock your car, ON THE WATERS! *Timmy: Uh oh! Its a trap! (Turbo manages to speed faster, as the V goes to land in front of it on the water) *Chet: We lost vision of the two cars! Our blimp can't see them! (The V tries to brake, and block Turbo from advancing to the front) *Vicky: You're doomed, twerp! That money is mine!! *Timmy: Take off button... What does it do...? (Turbo leaves the water in a way akin to plane take off) *Vicky: What? How did you!? (The V collides with the dam, making her too late to keep up with Turbo) *Vicky: Noooo! (Turbo advances back to the 8-track to finish the second lap. *Chet: The flying Turbo Timmtastic manages to finish the 2nd lap! Many contestants already left due to their knocked out cars, and- (Suddenly, the V finished the second lap at high speed) *Chet: The Burning V has finished the second lap at burning speed! *Timmy: What?!! *Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha! Light speeding makes things fun! *Timmy: How about a big ride! (Turbo speeds up to high speed as well as the V. They're out of vision, so both remotes now have a camera-view installed to them. They're flying above the Amazon River) *Vicky: Why do you have to fly when you can SWIM! (The V flies over Turbo) *Timmy: Not in the jungle! (Turbo flies to the side as the V descends heavily to the river) *Vicky: Nooooo! I had enough saying no. *Timmy: Haha! Now I can head back to my, wha!? (The V is back) *Vicky: Underwater time, IN THE OCEAN! (The V takes itself and Turbo inside the ocean, where both are swimming underwater. A minefield is appearing) *Vicky: Old mine fields are still new! (The V shoots a dart at a mine, causing all the surrounding mines to explode. The V speeds off into the smoke, while Turbo dodges the explosions) *Timmy: I just realized something. You are still that cheater! (Turbo speeds off into the smoke. After it gets out of it, the V is not there) *Timmy: I'm gonna find her! (Turbo speeds off. Suddenly, a shark stands in the way, and light has appeared behind Turbo. Timmy looks at his rear view to find the V chasing him) *Vicky: Sharky wants to eat twerpy metallic cars! Please feed him! *Timmy: Nice formula for an escape! (Turbo swims up at the last moment, while the V is eaten by the shark) *Vicky: I lost!! *Timmy: Haha! Time to head back to the finish line! (Turbo is flying back to the finish line) *Chet: Turbo Timmtastic is flying back to the race! Will this strange race end? *Timmy: My day is saved! *Vicky: Not so fast! (Turbo suddenly hits the ground, 10 meters away from the finish line, heavily damaged) *Chet: Turbo Timmtastic fell to the ground and is now heavily damaged! How will that affect its day? *Timmy: No....! *Vicky: You thought I'd forget about MY WAND? Hahahahahahahahaha! (The V is teleported right beside Turbo, damaged as well. It is moving to the finish line slowly) *Timmy: No! I can't let you have that money! I want that money! (Turbo advances slowly, and keeps up with the V slowly) *Vicky: No, twerp. I'm going to win that money, and I'll make you cry! (The V turns slowly to Turbo, and Turbo turns away. The V managed to pop the rear left tire this way) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha! *Timmy: Look again! *Vicky: What? Noooooooooo! (Turbo is now facing the finish line again while the V has to turn to get to the finish line. Turbo gets to the finish line) *Chet: At last! The race ends with Turbo Timmtastic as the 1st place winner! And The Burning V as the- (The Burning V explodes suddenly) *Chet: Too bad for the Burning V, which just exploded! It is not in 2nd place anymore! *Timmy: Yay! *Vicky: Nooooooooooooooooo! Not my masterpiece!! Nooooooo! (Cut to Turner's house) *Mr. Turner: Great race, son! *Mrs. Turner: I didn't know you owned a flying car! *Timmy: Thanks! At least I won the race! (Outside the window, as Vicky is watching) *Vicky: You won't be happy the rest of the day, squirt! Hahah- (Tootie shows up from behind) *Tootie: Where is Turbo Timmtastic? Where are you? (Vicky does a face palm) *Vicky: What a fail... (Turbo is wished near Tootie, and Turbo accelerates which gets Tootie's attention) *Tootie: Turbo! (Turbo drives to Vicky) *Tootie: Come back to me, Turbo! (Turbo stops near Vicky, and Tootie picks it up) *Tootie: Turbo! *Vicky: Hello, twerpette! *Tootie: AHHH! (The end!) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon